


You were my Happiness

by Moni_Bear



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dating yeonbin, Fainting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Other TOMORROW X TOGETHER Members, Sad, Sad Ending, Soobin is Sad, Yeonbin, Yeonjun need help, dating taegyu, sick, taegyu, yeonbin together, yeonjun in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moni_Bear/pseuds/Moni_Bear
Summary: Yeonjun and Soobin were dating and happy together until Yeonjun told Soobin he fall of love but Soobin didn't believe him yet he agreed to break up and try to move on until he knows the truth..that will break Soobin forever...
Relationships: Taegyu - Relationship, Yeonbin - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	You were my Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> !!Warnings!!  
> • Some triggers stuff might be included in this story and it’s all based on fantasy nothing is real about it. Just a story. 
> 
> • Death of some characters included :”) please dont send hate for it its just fanfic
> 
> And if you choose to read it , enjoy:”D and excuse my bad English

Yeonjun and Soobin were dating and happy together until Yeonjun told Soobin he fall of love but Soobin didn't believe him yet he agreed to break up and try to move on until he knows the truth..that will break Soobin forever...

Soobin ran back to his appointment that he shared with his boyfriend Yeonjun, he was preparing the place once he got there, making everything looks nice because today it was their anniversary. Soobin wanted it to be something special, it was always Yeonjun who Prepare everything for it. This time he wanted to show his boyfriend his love and how much he cares about him as well. After hours of preparing Soobin heard the front door opening and he knew who it would be.

He walled to the door to see Yeonjun “ Welcome home love “ Soobin walked to him to hug him, but he felt something off about Yeonjun, he wanted to ask but he didn't when he felt Yeonjun’s arms hugging him tightly “ Finally, I’m home “ What Yeonjun said made soobin smile “ long day ?” Soobin rubbed his boyfriend back. Yeonjun nodded “ what is that smell? You brought dinner?” Yeonjun asked and soobin giggled, pulling away from the hug and pulls Yeonjun to the living room, to see Yeonjun's shocked eyes, widely open at what he sees. 

It was filled with red heart-shaped balloons and red flowers everywhere, Yeonjun’s favorite food was served on the table “it's our 3 years anniversary together baby, you always prepare this for us but I thought this year I would make it special for it and do it for you “ Soobin was shy to look at Yeonjun but he felt two arms hugging him tightly” Jjuni ?!! Are you crying?” He hugged Yeonjun back as Yeonjun kept on sobbing “ I’m just happy..” Soobin was glad that he was making him happy. That’s all what he want to make Yeonjun to feel. To be happy. 

Everything was nice that night but after that day by day, Yeonjun comes home looking sad, tired, and avoiding Soobin as much as he can. Soobin knew something was off. Yet he tries to not push Yeonjun to tell him why. He wanted to know know why he didn't want to ask .Is he scared of what it might be? Probably yes. But he couldn’t just pretend everything was okay when nothing was. Soobin didn't know how he can start the conversation, all what he was thinking about was, why Yeonjun is like this“ Hyung? Are you okay? “ Soobin heard his friend's voice, Beomgyu “ Ah- yeah.. but No as well “ he answered and Beomgyu looked ar him with confused face “ Beomgyu? Can I ask you something?” Soobin looked at Beomgyu as he was desperate for Beomgyu to answer his questions so badly “ of course Hyung“ Beomgyu smiled, hoping that will show Soobin he can trust him to open his heart “ Yeonjun.. don't you think he is acting weird lately?” He asked and the smile slowly fated from Beomgyu’s face “I-“ Beomgyu can tell Yeonjun was avoiding everyone lately, he doesn’t even come to eat with them anymore.

“ so you did ..” Soobin sighed” you didn't ask him? “ Beomgyu asked “ No.. he been avoiding me, I thought everything was going good between us, but I have bad feelings about this, he comes home late and always looks tired and he immediately goes to the bathroom and cries there in the showers.. thinking I can't hear him, then he goes to bed fast to sleep” Soobin felt his heartaches remembering what been happening every day recently “Hyung... I think its better if you ask him fast what’s wrong with him before you two hurt yourselves. He might going though something and just scared to tell you . Maybe a push from you will make him open up“ Soobin knew what Beomgyu said was correct but he was still scared to ask” I will try to ask him tonight... “ Beomgyu just smiled sadly and pats Soobin’s back “ good , let’s hope for the best “

That night Soobin chose to face Yeonjun and his fear, he waited for his boyfriend to come back home once he got there at 5 pm.. 8 pm.. 10 pm.. 1 am and Yeonjun didn’t come back. Soobin was getting worried, Yeonjun never got late to this hour, he tried to call him but his phone was out of service. He didn't know what to do other than waiting more, but his worries get worse after each minute passes without Yeonjun showing up. Or picking his phone.“ where are you ?! Yeonjun please pick your phone please...” he saw the clock it was 5 am already and he jumped when he heard the door opening and followed by footsteps, he rushed there to see his boyfriend looking like so tired , his hair was messy “ Where have you been? I was calling you and you closed your phone? Really Yeonjun? You want to avoid me this much ?” He was pissed, tired and his emotions were all over the place “ Soobin not now, I'm tired and I want to shower fast and go to sleep” Yeonjun was walking pass Soobin, but Soobin had enough, he can't take this anymore, holding Yeonjun arm to stop him

“ What’s wrong with you? You aren't avoiding me this time Choi Yeonjun “ he looked angry and pulled Yeonjun harshly, making Yeonjun groans in pain“ Soobin let go you are hurting me “ he tried to push Soobin away but he was weak, it made both of then shocked that Yeonjun couldn’t do it“ tell me .. what’s going on with you ?” Soobin was worried more now. Yeonjun turned his face, avoiding Soobin’s eyes “ what is this-?” Soobin asked telling go of Yeonjun’s arm to touch his neck, making Yeonjun turn back at him, confused.

“ this mark.. is it..?” Soobin felt his heartbreaking when he turned to look at Yeonjun who was shocked and hold his neck fast, it was small yet it was dark so Soobin can see it clearly“ Yeonjun.. you.. does anyone hurting you ? Or this is .. a kiss-“ he couldn’t believe what is happening right now they both stayed quiet for a while before Yeonjun said with a shaking voice “ yes I am“hearing these 3 words made Soobin’s world crumbles “ W-why? I thought.. we were happy..” Soobin felt the pain he never felt before, tears filling his eyes as he stares at Yeonjun who looked the same at him.“ you said it .. were, in the past and I fall of love..” Yeonjun shaking voice and he had tears filling his eyes made soobin not believe a word of what he said , he know Yeonjun good enough to know he was lying“ You are lying Yeonjun..“ he looked at Yeonjun when he said these words, He knew he was right when Yeonjun start sobbing “ I’m sorry, I’m really sorry but let’s break up, I don’t want to be with you anymore “ he just stood there staring at Yeonjun, heart broken and lost . “ sorry..” Yeonjun ran off outside the apartment and Soobin closed his eyes as his tears falling down uncontrollably .He collapsed on the floor, letting his tears falling until he passed out on the floor. 

He woke up after that when he heard Beomgyu’s and His boyfriend Taehyun's voices trying to wake him up “ HYUNG ANSWER ME !!” Beomgyu was yelling” Gyu he is waking up please stop yelling “ Taehyun was helping to give Soobin glass of water to drink. “ Hyung why are you laying here ?” Beomgyu asked him, he looked worried and helped Soobin to get up and sit on the couch “ Yeonjun..” Soobin said” and I broke up” Both Taehyun and Beomgyu were shocked “ What? WHY?” Beomgyu asked almost yelling again “ I don't know...He said he fall off love, I saw a mark on his neck... But he looked scared and hurt it’s weird... Idk what to believe or what not to” Soobin rests his head on his hands “ Hyung.. you won't mind me if I tried to talk to him ?” Taehyun soft voice made Soobin feel he can trust him“ not at all... I want to know But at the same time I don't.. anyways it's over “ Soobin felt like crying again “ did he really chea-“ Beomgyu wanted to say it but Soobin looked at him and Beomgyu knew it might hurt Soobin if he said the word “ sorry “ , Soobin sighed “ he is lying to me. But its over haha, I just want to know the real reason” Soobin started to cry again and Beomgyu hugged him “ don’t worry hyung, I will try to ask him please don’t cry “ Taehyun also tried to comfort him.

Days turned to weeks. Soobin didn’t know anything, sad, hurt, and lonely. Beomgyu was with him almost all the time but he misses Yeonjun, he regrets pushing Yeonjun to tell him. “ Hyung? You know, Taehyun acting weird, he sometimes comes home late too. Last time he cuddled me and he was crying...I think he thought I was sleeping that night because when we woke up he acted normally, it happened a lot recently too, sometimes he answers his phone quietly and away from me “ Beomgyu was pouting and Soobin brushed they younger hair “ how about to ask him ?” Soobin said“ no use, I did a few times.. you know I’m thinking of following him one-day,just to know what he is hiding from me“ Beomgyu said as he was putting more, Soobin laughed a little “and you will help me right Hyung?“ Soobin sighed and nodded “ sure can we go eat now ?” Soobin said and Beomgyu smiled “ yes I’m hungry “ Beomgyu said.

When they arrived there it was shocking what they saw, it was the person Soobin wanted to see so badly, Yeonjun, sitting with people and another guy holding his hand “ Hyung... “ Beomgyu hold Soobin’s shirt “ you okay ?” He asked and Soobin turned his face “ yeah let's go there “He walked away, it hurts him but he can't do this to himself, he deserves better than this. His anger towards Yeonjun disappeared made him think like this and he only wishes Yeonjun the best, but he cant just move on yet, not before he knows the truth. He cant believe Yeonjun words. He cant be really angry at Yeonjun even if he think he is. Yeonjun lying and he is sure about it.Yet he didn't try to get the truth out of him, he knew Yeonjun was in pain too and didn't want to force him into anything. He just waited for the right time and now Yeonjun moved on, he is with someone else or they are just friends, he didn’t know. But Yeonjun looked tired still. It made Soobin sure of his suspensions.

Time was moving fast, time never stopped and Soobin tried to just move with it and not stop on one point. He walked to meet Beomgyu when he saw Taehyun talking with Kai, Yeonjun’s new friend and he didn’t know why but he hides and stands there listing to the two talking “Taehyun.. he..not getting any better.. we have to tell him now. I don't want him to go with regrets “ Kai said, Soobin noticed from his voice he was crying “ but Yeonjun will be mad and you know it's not good for him especially now.. but you’re right. I really don’t know” 

Soobin was shocked, why Yeonjun will be mad, why these two crying and sound hurt? Who they need to tell about Yeonjun that they don't think it's the right time? What is going on with Yeonjun? “let's go before my boyfriend come around, I don't want him to follow to the hospital. If he knows he surely will tell everyone “ Taehyun sighed “ He got to another hospital today right? “ Kai asked “ yeah the Seoul hospital, the university won't be able to do anything for him” 

Soobin stood there as he hears their voice goes far and far away, he was confused. Who is in the hospital? Why if they tell Yeonjun will be mad? It doesn’t make sense to him “ Hyung sorry I'm late “ Beomgyu said, “ Gyu.. we are following Taehyun tomorrow understand!?” Soobin stood there as he hears their voice goes far and far away, he was confused. Who is in the hospital? Why if they tell Yeonjun will be mad? It doesn’t make sense to him “ Hyung sorry I'm late “ Beomgyu said “ Gyu. we are following Taehyun tomorrow understand!?” “ y-yes Hyung“ 

The next morning, Soobin was waiting for Taehyun to go out with Kai again, he did hear they are going there today too and Beomgyu was with him. They arrived at the hospital and followed the two but they lost them in “ where did they go ?” Beomgyu was looking around “ I don’t know-“ he stopped talking and turned to lock eyes with a familiar face” Y-Yeonjun?” He can see Fear and shock in Yeonjun’s eyes. Soobin started to walk closer to him and the closer he walks the more he can see clearly how Yeonjun looks pale, thinner too“ why... are you wearing these hospital clothes? Are you hurt?” He asked with a lower voice filled with worries and fear“ why are you here? I don't want to see you !! go away!!” Yeonjun tried to back away from Soobin but he was walking closer to him “ answer me Yeonjun “ he still asks softly, more like in a shock“ non of your business, leave me alone, and disappear. Go away “ Yeonjun was shivering as he walking backward from Soobin “ GO AWAY “ Yeonjun started to run and Soobin was about to run behind him before Yeonjun collapsed on his knees and just stared at them “ Yeonjun!!” 

Soobin yelled and ran towards him “ are you-“he stopped as he saw Yeonjun's tears falling as he staring at his legs “ I can’t.. “ he said “ Yeonjun? “ I can't feel my legs...I Cant move them “ Soobin felt as if he got a slap on his face “ What... YEONJUN!” He shouted when he saw Yeonjun fainting “ Beomgyu call the nurse, the doctor anyone he fainted “ Beomgyu ran to call them, they rushed and carried Yeonjun too fast. Taehyun and kai came fast when they knew what happened and Soobin with Beomgyu were waiting near Yeonjun’s room “ Beomgyu? Soobin Hyung ?” Taehyun was shocked “ what are- oh shoot..”

“ Why didn't you tell us Taehyun? ” Beomgyu asked and taehyun sighed “ come let's go to the cafeteria, I will explain everything . Kai stay with Yeonjun okay?“ Kai nodded and they went to the hospital cafeteria and sat down “ When did you know?” Soobin started , he was angry at Taehyun for not telling him “ Remember when I asked you if I can talk to Yeonjun Hyung?” Soobin nodded “ I went to talk to him, I saw him in the hallway and he looked so tired. When he turned to look at me... his nose started to bleed and.. he fainted” Taehyun stopped ad he tried not to cry, taking a deep breath and let it out “ When we got to the hospital I knew... I waited for him To wake up and tells me himself, this is why I sometimes got late Gyu. “ Beomgyu let his tears falling down and nodded, “ He told me he has.. a... “ Taehyun eyes filled with tears and couldn’t talk fast “ b-brain Tumor” His tears fall down fast “ Yeonjun told me its too late for him to get removed, he doesn’t want anyone to suffer so he made me promise not to tell “

Taehyun stopped talking for a bit so he wipes his tears off and then holds Beomgyu’s hand so he clams his boyfriend from crying and looked at Soobin who was quietly letting his tears falling “ so you telling me he broke up with me because he found out about the tumor?” Taehyun nodded “ I asked him why, he told me that he loves you this much that he doesn’t want to see you suffering and hurting with him. He told me he preferred to be hated and forgotten... then making the people he loves in pain” Taehyun’s voice cracked as he sobbed loudly. Beomgyu got up to hug his boyfriend who he never saw crying as much as he does now “ I’m sorry... I’m really sorry for not telling you but I didn't want him to push me away too.” He sobbed more into his boyfriend's arms “it's okay, I knew it was weird although I saw that mark made me Question things and knew he was lying and hiding something but now I know..” Soobin closed his eyes making more tears falling down “ these marks where some bruises he got from fainting suddenly.. he didn't do anything Hyung “ taehyun was a bit panicking but when he saw soobin’s sad smile he knew soobin also Knows that Yeonjun loves him a lot that he would never do anything like that to himself or soobin. “ I want to see him ..” Soobin said as he stood up “ you two coming ?” He asked “ No, if he woke up .you two need to talk alone,” Beomgyu said as he still holding taehyun.

Soobin just nodded and walked, he felt lost inside his head. He didn’t know what to say or do anymore. Feeling of guilty eating him up even he knows that he didn’t know. He was a bit angry with Yeonjun for not telling him about it but it was for him, Yeonjun hide it because He wanted to protect Soobin from all this pain and suffering he feels now. But he is glad he knows, he glad because he wants to be with Yeonjun. No matter what. 

Soobin saw Kai coming out the room and smiled sadly ar him “ go in Hyung, I will leave him to you now “ kai said and pat Soobin’s shoulder before walking away. Soobin took a deep breath before he opened the door to see Yeonjun laying on the bed. He looked pale, thinner. His beautiful Yeonjun now looks so weak and lifeless. Soobin walked towards the bed, with every step his heart breaks more and more. He stood there feeling the tears filling his eyes, he brushed the hair away from Yeonjun’s face and lay a kiss on his forehead. He pulled away When he heard a groan “ Yeonjun baby, hi “ he smiled softly even though he was breaking down from the inside “ S..Soobin? Hehe in this another dream? “ it made Soobin shocked when he heard him saying that, Yeonjun was dreaming about him. Yeonjun’s weak smile made Soobin felt like crying but he brushed Yeonjun’s soft hair “it's not a dream my love, I’m really here with you and I'm not going anywhere “ Soobin knew it will make Yeonjun panic, he got up fast even though his body was heavy and hurts him a lot. Soobin holds him softly and helped him to sit “ why... why ?” Yeonjun bites his lips and hold his tears not to fall “ Because I love you Yeonjun and I want to be without no matter what” Soobin wiped the tears that fall down on Yeonjun’s cheeks “ silly you think I would let you go When you need me the most.” Soobin pulled Yeonjun into a hug “ B-but .. “ Yeonjun kept on crying “ I know but I won't forgive myself if I let you suffer like this alone and with me knowing it would kill me Yeonjun “ he hugged him tightly “ Please let me be with you “ Soobin begged.

“ Soobin.. but I don't have much time left ..” hearing Yeonjun saying this made Soobin’s heart drops and pulls to look at his face, Soobin stayed quiet“ Soobin... I had a few months maximum to live that if it's not just weeks now “Yeonjun kept on sobbing and holding Soobin shirt tightly “ the doctor told me this on the day I came home late that day, I didn't want to hurt you or make you suffer with me .. why did you come why “ he hit Soobin but it felt like nothing for Soobin, Yeonjun was so weak “ I love you Yeonjun, and I understand what you did to protect me but I’m begging you Yeonjun please let me be with you Please “ his tears finally fall down “ but Soon-“ Yeonjun looked at him “ Please... “ Soobin pulled him again into a hug “ I’m sorry Soobin I’m sorry for everything... I want you to be with me too... I'm so scared... I'm scared “ he hugged Soobin as tight as he can, crying. “ I’m not going anywhere anymore don’t worry I will stay with you always, you stay with me too Yeonjun.. don't let go please “ Soobin knew Yeonjun might leave him soon but he wants to hope that there might be some hope or at least stay with him as much as he can. They both cried a lot and Soobin hold Yeonjun who is fast to sleep from crying a lot as if Yeonjun might disappear. 

Since that day Soobin never left Yeonjun's side, not even when he was sleeping. Sometimes they force him to go home and rest but he refused it sometimes but agrees when Yeonjun tells him to go. Even when their friends kept on coming every day. Soobin didn't want to miss a second to be with Yeonjun, They did try to take Yeonjun out with friends but usually it made him weaker yet Yeonjun kept on asking to do it. Taehyun and Beomgyu always come with the car to be easy for Yeonjun. Kai always filming them and it was getting harder everyday for Yeonjun. Yeonjun gets weaker and more tired, he always sleepy and refuses to eat.

“ Yeonjuni you need to eat “ Soobin helped Yeonjun to sit down “ I don't feel like eating Soobin “ Yeonjun groan in pain as he was sitting “ you have to love you need it, for me ok? “ Yeonjun just nodded While he was drinking his soup, Yeonjun was in deep thinking before he looks at Soobin “ Soobin.. can you take me to the tree where we first met? I want to be there please “ Soobin was shocked and he nodded “ I will ask the doctor, okay, I’ll take you there I promise “Soobin was shocked when he saw that made Yeonjun so happy “Let's go tomorrow ok? “ and Soobin smiled back and nodded “ then finish eating so I can go ask the doctor after “ Yeonjun nodded and kept on eating as much as he can.

The next day, Soobin prepared everything when he knew the doctor didn't mind it if he wasn't out for so long so they both chose to go in the afternoon to watch the sunset, Yeonjun was in the wheelchair and soobin was pushing him. It wasn't far away from the hospital . They arrived and Soobin put a blanket on the grass before helping Yeonjun to sit down. He went behind Yeonjun and pulled him into his embrace. Yeonjun was laying his back on Soobin’s chest as he watches the sun going down “ we met when it was some time like this isn't it ?” Yeonjun asked and Soobin hummed with a smile on his face “ Soobin ?” Yeonjun turned to stare at soobin’s face, smiling weakly, and pushed himself up, Soobin knew so he laid down to kiss Yeonjun’s lips. Yeonjun kissed him back. When they pulled away. Yeonjun was smiling softly “ thank you Soobin, for everything.. for loving me and being with me ... I love you .. so much “ Soobin knew” I love you... too Yeonjun so much “ Soobin tears fall down before he hugged Yeonjun’s body. Crying so hard “ oh God, Yeonjun... Yeonjun” he kept on crying and crying he knows Yeonjun is gone now. He is not there anymore. Yeonjun passed away.. smiling while staring at Soobin.

After the funeral, Soobin kept on standing next to Yeonjun's grave until it was getting dark.  
He walked home, he felt empty inside. He felt he lost part of his heart forever. He walked inside his house. It felt cold, empty, and lonely. Every corner reminded him of Yeonjun. His laugh, footsteps .. there was nothing but complete quietness. He sighed and walked to the bedroom to see there are a letter and a box on the bed. He walked to take the letter and his heart dropped when he saw it from Yeonjun. He opened it fast. 

The letter: 

My cute bunny Soobin hehe, I bet you missing me right now, isn't it? I’m still inside your heart, aren't I? And I will always be with you like this. Don't be sad my love. I'm fully resting now and no more pain. 

There is a box there right? I put a lot of stuff in them for you and a lot of videos of us you can watch them if you miss us or feel sad. They are funny hehe. Also that’s Kai’s work, he even got them to you here like I told him. 

Soobin, My love, take care of yourself from now on. Be happy and move on when you can. I love you and I will until my last breath. 

Tomorrow for me, you are taking me to where we met, and I'm happy that I can go to the same place it all started. A happy place for me. I know my time is up. But yours isn't so live it fully and make me proud. 

Now go take a shower and eat then sleep. Take care and don't get sick and don't cry a lot ok?

I love you so much Choi Soobin,  
Be happy 

-Yj

Soobin was already crying and he did exactly what Yeonjun told him to do but he couldn’t sleep. He started watching the video, number 1, then 3 to 8 to 20 until he fished them all nonstop, he kept on crying yet laughing as well. When he thought he finished everything he saw one CD without a number. He opened it and it was Yeonjun in the hospital. It was on the time when he first knew Yeonjun was sick. Yeonjun was staring at the camera and smiling for a while before he spoke “ you are crying arent you? Smile Soobin. Smile like you always do, show me your dimples because I love them a lot.” 

Yeonjun kept quiet again and smile wildly and start to do some cute faces and it made Soobin giggles “ you are smiling arent you? Hehe, it always works hehe. “ Yeonjun giggled proudly of himself “ Soobinie .. I’m sorry for everything, for not telling you and lie about it too... I .. don't want to see you feel sad. But I’m grateful that you are here with me. I didn't know how to tell you so I just pushed you away but you came back so thank you. I can be with you on my last days makes me happy and not scared of anything “ Yeonjun was smiling widely and happily. Soobin tears kept off. Falling even if he was smiling “ I love you Soobin and I will never stop loving you until the last breath of my life. Oh I guess you are coming now hehe you can't see this yet “ Yeonjun giggled and got up to close the camera before he does he whispered “ I love you Soobin so much hehe muwah “ he kissed the camera then video ended

Soobin sat there crying hardly yet he was smiling, holding his chest . 

“ I love you too... Yeonjun and I will never stop loving you until the last breath of my life“

“ I love you Choi Yeonjun “

-The end-


End file.
